


A Dream Come True

by Blue_Night



Series: Wild Fantasies [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is on a party and stumbles into something he probably shouldn't have seen, but, which turns out to become a dream come true he didn't know he was dreaming of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough week and was in the mood to write something a little bit 'dirty' and explicit to get rid of my bad mood. The language is not what I normally use, but, it fits in this little fic, I think.
> 
> Hopefully, you will enjoy my threesome about my three favorite boys together! Please, let me know, feedback is much appreciated! :-)

The party is in full swing, the place has gotten crowded and the air has gotten too hot when Erik is searching for a place where he can hide himself from all of the people chatting and drinking, obviously enjoying themselves pretty good.

Erik can't enjoy anything, neither the party, nor himself, not any longer at least. Not after he has been a witness to the way Marco has been looking at Nuri, whispering something into his ear. His Marco, the wonderful Marco he has had a crush on for what feels like forever.

He opens the door to one of the rooms upstairs, hoping to find some fresh air and quietness there, some peace and time to pull himself together again.

The sight greeting his eyes makes him freeze in the doorway, staring at what he can see in front of him with wide eyes and his hand pressed against his mouth to silence his painful and desperate groan.

Marco stands before the large bed, his pants around his ankles and his head thrown back in pleasure, while Nuri is kneeling before him, his head bobbing forth and back in the height of his groin.

The groan escapes his lips nonetheless and Marco turns his head, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Erik tries to move, to speak, to do just anything, but, he can't, only staring in Marco's blue eyes, dilated with his arousal.

“I – I – I'm s-s-sorry!” he finally manages to croak out, suppressing the sobs that threaten to flee from his throat only with effort.

“Lock the door and come here!” the husky command makes Erik blink with confusion and he opens and closes his mouth like a fish stranded on the sand gulping for air. Marco narrows his eyes, apparently annoyed by Erik's behavior. “I told you to close the door and come here!” he repeats impatiently, pointing with his finger on the floor where he stands. Erik's eyes flicker to Nuri who is still blowing the blonde, but with his dark eyes watching him intently and if Erik didn't know it better then he would think that he can see a strange hunger in Nuri's eyes – hunger for him.

“Erik!” Marco obviously runs out of his last patience and before Erik can even make up his mind, he finds himself obeying Marco's order, locking the door and crossing the room until he is standing beside the blonde winger.

Marco smiles, a mixture of contentment, mockery, arousal and a strange emotion Erik isn't quite able to detect, grabbing the back of his head to crash their mouths together in a bruising kiss. This isn't the kiss Erik has dreamed of for so long, at all, it is neither tender and soft, nor shy or tentative, it is a kiss full of hunger, passion and something akin to anger, all wet and teeth and opened mouths, Marco's tongue forcing its way through Erik's trembling lips without hesitation, deference or softness, but, it is a kiss that arouses Erik's desire forcefully, leaving him tingling and aching and making his cock growing to full hardness within the blink of an eye.

He moans and gasps because Marco is sucking the air out of his lungs while he claims and explores the soft cavern of his mouth as thoroughly and demanding as no one else has ever done before, the grip in his hair painfully tight. All he can do is surrendering to that kiss, allowing the elder footballer to conquer him and mark him as his, completely.

And then, he feels Nuri's hands on his groin, rubbing over his erection trapped underneath the tight garment, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. Erik can't bite back the needy sound that proves his arousal so clearly to the two young men, the blonde one kissing him and the black-haired one liberating his hard member from its prison with rapt devotion.

Erik is so hard that it threatens to drive him crazy and when he feels Nuri's calloused fingers wrapping themselves around his hard length, he almost comes just from that. Marco draws back from his swollen lips, smiling grimly as he sees Erik's lust in his hazel-green eyes.

“Oh no, Erik Durm, don't you dare coming just like this!” he growls deep in his throat, suddenly pushing against him and Erik loses his balance and falls down on the large bed. Marco and Nuri lay beside him, Marco on his left side and Nuri on his right side, both of them busied with ripping his clothes from his body, hands roaming over his heated flesh and Erik is soon a panting and quivering mess, arching his back and throwing his head from one side to the other, moaning loudly.

Marco kisses him again while Nuri's lips travel down on his body, leaving wet traces on his sweaty skin as he nibbles and licks his way from his throat over his sternum to his hard nipples, tugging with his teeth at them, licking with his tongue over them and then biting again until Erik sees stars before his closed eyes and his cock is so hard that it's hurting.

He wants to touch Marco and Nuri, but Marco has trapped his hands with his own and presses them on the pillow over Erik's head, letting go of his lips and pushing his tongue into Erik's sensitive ear. When Nuri finally pulls back from his wet nipples, he opens his eyes just in time to see Nuri hastily undressing himself, his shirt, his jeans, his socks and his briefs until Erik can watch him in all his naked male glory and his cock twitches at this beautiful sight.

Marco suddenly pulls two silky ribbons out of his jeans, taking Erik's right hand and tying it to the head of the bed and then, doing the same with his left hand. He cries out, startled, but, Marco soothes him with a soft kiss on his cheek. “Hush, Erik, everything is fine, no one will hurt you,” he assures him, his voice almost tender now and Erik swallows, trying to relax. Strange as it is, but being tied to the bed has boosted his arousal in a way he has never thought it possible and he watches Marco stripping with hungry eyes. Now, it's Nuri's turn to kiss him, his tongue teasing him with short licks and his lips pressing and nibbling and stroking until Erik's head is spinning and his thoughts are a whirling mess of lust and desperate desire. “Nuri, please, ah, please!” he begs, not knowing what he is actually begging for.

Nuri chuckles very pleased, making his way to the lower regions of Erik's body again and Erik instinctively tugs at his ropes, wriggling and arching to feel the black-haired midfielders lips better. Marco is watching them for a while, before he takes something from the bedside table Erik hasn't noticed before, pulling at Nuri's hips until he is kneeling on all fourth over Erik's body, his ass raised invitingly into the air.

Erik's eyes widen when he realizes what Marco is about to do – preparing Nuri to fuck him from behind. He moans, a new wave of arousal hitting him, making his hard member leaking more pre-come out of the slit. His eyes are glued to Marco kneeling upright behind the young man in the middle, pushing one lubed finger inside him. Nuri groans around Erik's tingling right nipple with both, pleasure and pain as Marco pistons in and out of Nuri's secret core, biting it hard by accident and Erik's startled cry is an echo of Nuri's aroused sound.

“Fuck, Marco, yes, just like that!” Nuri grunts and he bends his torso further down crawling backwards while he licks and kisses his way from Erik's chest to his groin and Marco follows his movements, crawling backwards, too, his finger pumping into him all the while without mercy.

Nuri dips his tongue into Erik's belly button and Erik arches his back again, craving to feel the hot and wet mouth on his aching cock. He can't take his eyes from Marco though, who now adds a second finger, making Nuri shivering heavily as he hits a special spot inside him.

Erik whimpers pleadingly and Nuri eventually takes pity on him and licks over the engorged head of his weeping dick, making him shudder and moan with lust and wanting.

Nuri licks again, the tip of his tongue swirling curiously around the sensitive slit and dipping into it, playfully, and Erik moans and shivers constantly now, not sure if he will last long enough to wait until Marco has prepared the young man with the skilled mouth enough for what he wants to do with him.

He spreads his legs wider to give the one in the middle better access to his proud manhood and Nuri does the same to give Marco better access to his puckered entrance. Marco pushes three fingers into him, hitting this special spot that makes Nuri cry out with lust with every thrust and Nuri licks along Erik's throbbing shaft, from the top to the base and up again, his moans a perfect second tune to Erik's breathless gasps.

Erik's head is spinning, dizzy with lust and need and he is waiting impatiently for the moment when Marco will pull his fingers out and push deep inside the other one with his hard cock, because he knows that Nuri will give him what he needs then and finally blowing him properly.

Marco smiles when he notices Erik's hungry looks and pulls his fingers out, ripping the package with the condom open and rolling it over his impressive length. He lines himself up and pulls at Nuri's cheeks, sheathing himself into the tempting tight heat with one violent snap of his hips. Nuri cries out, his face flushed with desire and arousal, but, Erik can also see the delicious pain of being breached and stretched and filled on his handsome features before he lowers his head upon Erik's needy cock, swallowing him deep down his throat. Erik needs all of his strength and willpower to not thrust up into the wet and warm clever mouth, crying out with relief and need. “God, yes, Nuri, please, oh God!” he whimpers and Marco laughs hoarsely while he grabs Nuri's hips, pounding into him in a punishing rhythm.

“Fuck, Nuri, yes, blow him properly, I wanna watch our sweet boy coming!” he demands and Nuri obeys, his head bobbing up and down on Erik's steel-hard spear like he has done on Marco's cock when Erik has entered the room. “Nuri, yes, deeper, more, yeah, that's good, don't stop!” he pleads incoherently staring into Marco's handsome face, distorted with lust and arousal, and what he sees in Marco's eyes makes his heart race and his cock twitch helplessly. Marco looks at him with so much hunger, wanting and desire like no one has ever looked at him before and all he can do is staring back, letting him see all of his own desire, longing and lust.

Nuri seems to be determined to drive him crazy and Erik tugs at his ropes again as he feels the pleasure of the most intense and incredible orgasm he has ever had building in his groin, slowly, but unstoppable.

“Fuck, I'm close, Nuri, don't stop!” he cries out, his hips stuttering upwards to their own will as his gun hardens to the final state right before it will shoot its load deep down the willing throat.

Nuri swallows him as deep that Erik sees stars again and then, he is coming, pumping his salty release in fast jets into the clever mouth pleasuring him so much, the agile and eager tongue stroking his slit and his pulsing shaft, literally milking him, while Nuri sucks every creamy drop out of him until Erik has nothing more to give, lying limp and panting on the mattress, a boneless and sweaty mess, watching Marco chasing his own release, shoving Nuri relentlessly to the brink of ecstasy with every hard thrust. Nuri lets go of Erik's spent and sated cock, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, shifting his weight to wrap his right hand around his wet dick, working feverishly on his erection in time to Marco's thrusts. "God, you're so hot, Nuri, you should see yourself, so fucking hot!" Marco grunts, speeding up and Erik can see that they are close to their own orgasms. "Fuck, Marco, deeper, harder, I need it harder, yes, fuck yes, like that!" Nuri grinds out, moaning and shivering with desire, stroking himself as if his life depends on it.

Erik listens to the wet sounds of skin smacking against skin every time Marco's balls hit Nuri's butt cheeks and he watches Nuri's face getting slack as he reaches his own height of ecstasy, grunting and groaning while he spills his semen all over Erik's flat abdomen, adding to the thin layer of sweat covering Erik's skin. Erik shivers with another wave of afterglow rolling through him, locking his eyes with Marco's again. He drinks in the sight of Marco coming undone as he follows his mates over the edge, filling the condom with his own pleasure as he finishes with few deep thrusts, shuddering in time to the waves of his orgasm ripping through his whole body again and again.

When it's over, Nuri almost crushes him and Marco pulls out with a silly and satisfied smile on his face, dropping down on the mattress beside Erik, placing a chaste kiss on his stubbly cheek.

Nuri snickers and rolls from Erik's body, snuggling close to him on his other side. Marco unties his hands, taking them into his own and kneading them gently until the blood-circulation in his arms works properly again.

Then, he rests his head on his hand, considering Erik pretty smugly. “Damn it, Erik, what took you so long to find us? I already feared that you wouldn't make it in time before Nuri had sucked me off!” he says, shaking his head about Erik's stupidity.

Erik stares at him, stunned and speechless, before he turns his head to look at Nuri. “You – you planed this?” he stammers and Nuri snickers amused. “Of course, silly, what did cha think? Without you, it wouldn't have been the same. But, the next time, one of you will be in the middle, guys!”

Erik blinks. “There will be another time?” he makes sure, feeling himself grinning like an idiot.

Marco smiles tenderly at him. “Yes, there will be another time. There will be a lot of other times, Erik. You belong to us and we belong to you,” he whispers, sealing his hoarse promise with a loving kiss. Nuri nods and wraps his arm around Erik's waist and Erik embraces both of them, closing his eyes.

The party might have come to another end then he had hoped, but, he has no complaints, because this end is much better than anything he could have imagined in his wildest dreams and having two incredible boyfriends instead of only one is more than he could ever have wished for.

Sometimes, dreams actually come true, even though it might be a dream you didn't know you have been dreaming of.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lust In The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474338) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals)




End file.
